


i walk dry on your kingdom's border/exiled to no good

by seraf



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Incest, Introspection, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Canon, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraf/pseuds/seraf
Summary: he is a boy, and he is not very good at that. she is a girl, and she is not good at that, either. they are something neither-and-both, and for a moment, they feel free.but it is not who he is supposed to be.korekiyo shinguuji character study in re: their gender.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo & Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	i walk dry on your kingdom's border/exiled to no good

being a boy is … default. is what is expected of him. 

he was born korekiyo shinguuji, first son and second child, born a younger brother, born a good boy. there is something that always feels a little bit not-quite-right about it, but his parents ascribe it to him spending too much time with his sister, and his sister kisses his forehead and tells him he is just right, her younger brother. 

( sister needs a brother. sister is only attracted to boys. for her, he discards his passing discomfort, and learns _brother, brother, brother, my brother,_ as though it is his name. ) 

he has the capability to love men, to want men, he figures out fairly quickly, and that does not bode well for him. when people see him as a boy who loves other boys, it leads to harsh words. he is not very good at being a boy. 

being a girl is … comfort. 

in the year or so she goes to high school, before sister dies, before hope’s peak, she goes to an all-girls’ school. it is easier, almost, than being a boy. sometimes she can keep the mask off without worrying about her lipstick. can take an interest in the things she likes without feeling guilty or aberrant for it. it feels safe. comfortable. 

she has more friends as a girl. always befriended them more easily. for less than a year of her life, she knows what it is like to laugh with other people, to lean against the bathroom sink and listen to gossip. she is _strange_ , yes, but she has not grown intimate with death just yet, so she is just a little … erratic, a little anxious, and she does people’s homework for them, so they are glad to keep her in their company. 

sister dies. she feels as though she can’t be a girl any longer. she is a girl who has killed other girls. can no longer befriend them, can no longer call herself one without a deep guilt. she is not a very good girl, either.

being neither is … new. it’s not an option that was ever really presented to them in the past, and it’s something they explore in their studies avidly, curiously. 

learns soon enough that they are not quite either. it is something they are very comfortable with. 

but sister is not. 

sister needs a brother, after all. 

and he does not really mind. not that much. he will be a brother for her, he will be a boy, he will be shinguuji-kun. 

sometimes, though, they miss the brief feeling of ambiguity. the soaring feeling in their chest when someone recognizes them as not-male. it is a selfish want. 

he is content.


End file.
